Advances in cell-replacement therapy for Type I diabetes mellitus and a shortage of transplantable islets of Langerhans have focused interest on developing sources of insulin-producing cells, or β cells, appropriate for engraftment. One approach is the generation of functional β cells from pluripotent stem cells, such as, for example, embryonic stem cells.
In vertebrate embryonic development, a pluripotent cell gives rise to a group of cells comprising three germ layers (ectoderm, mesoderm, and endoderm) in a process known as gastrulation. Tissues such as, thyroid, thymus, pancreas, gut, and liver, will develop from the endoderm, via an intermediate stage. The intermediate stage in this process is the formation of definitive endoderm. Definitive endoderm cells express a number of markers, such as, HNF3beta, GATA4, MIXL1, CXCR4 and SOX17.
By the end of gastrulation, the endoderm is partitioned into anterior-posterior domains that can be recognized by the expression of a panel of factors that uniquely mark anterior, mid, and posterior regions of the endoderm. For example, Hhex, and Sox2 identify the anterior region while Cdx1, 2, and 4 identify the posterior half of the endoderm.
Migration of endoderm tissue brings the endoderm into close proximity with different mesodermal tissues that help in regionalization of the gut tube. This is accomplished by a plethora of secreted factors, such as FGFs, Wnts, TGF-Bs, retinoic acid (RA), and BMP ligands and their antagonists. For example, FGF4 and BMP promote Cdx2 expression in the presumptive hindgut endoderm and repress expression of the anterior genes Hhex and SOX2 (2000 Development, 127:1563-1567). WNT signaling has also been shown to work in parallel to FGF signaling to promote hindgut development and inhibit foregut fate (2007 Development, 134:2207-2217). Lastly, secreted retinoic acid by mesenchyme regulates the foregut-hindgut boundary (2002 Curr Biol, 12:1215-1220).
The level of expression of specific transcription factors may be used to designate the identity of a tissue. During transformation of the definitive endoderm into a primitive gut tube, the gut tube becomes regionalized into broad domains that can be observed at the molecular level by restricted gene expression patterns. For example, the regionalized pancreas domain in the gut tube shows a very high expression of PDX-1 and very low expression of CDX2 and SOX2. Similarly, the presence of high levels of Foxe1 are indicative of esophagus tissue; highly expressed in the lung tissue is NKX2.1; SOX2/Odd1 (OSR1) are highly expressed in stomach tissue; expression of PROX1/Hhex/AFP is high in liver tissue; SOX17 is highly expressed in biliary structure tissues; PDX1, NKX6.1/PTf1a, and NKX2.2 are highly expressed in pancreatic tissue; and expression of CDX2 is high in intestine tissue. The summary above is adapted from Dev Dyn 2009, 238:29-42 and Annu Rev Cell Dev Biol 2009, 25:221-251.
Formation of the pancreas arises from the differentiation of definitive endoderm into pancreatic endoderm (2009 Annu Rev Cell Dev Biol, 25:221-251; 2009 Dev Dyn, 238:29-42). Dorsal and ventral pancreatic domains arise from the foregut epithelium. Foregut also gives rise to the esophagus, trachea, lungs, thyroid, stomach, liver, pancreas, and bile duct system.
Cells of the pancreatic endoderm express the pancreatic-duodenal homeobox gene PDX1. In the absence of PDX1, the pancreas fails to develop beyond the formation of ventral and dorsal buds. Thus, PDX1 expression marks a critical step in pancreatic organogenesis. The mature pancreas contains, among other cell types, exocrine tissue and endocrine tissue. Exocrine and endocrine tissues arise from the differentiation of pancreatic endoderm.
D'Amouret al. describes the production of enriched cultures of human embryonic stem (ES) cell-derived definitive endoderm in the presence of a high concentration of activin and low serum (Nature Biotechnol 2005, 23:1534-1541; U.S. Pat. No. 7,704,738). Transplanting these cells under the kidney capsule of mice resulted in differentiation into more mature cells with characteristics of endodermal tissue (U.S. Pat. No. 7,704,738). Human embryonic stem cell-derived definitive endoderm cells can be further differentiated into PDX1 positive cells after addition of FGF-10 and retinoic acid (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0266554A1). Subsequent transplantation of these pancreatic precursor cells in the fat pad of immune deficient mice resulted in formation of functional pancreatic endocrine cells following a 3-4 month maturation phase (U.S. Pat. No. 7,993,920 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,534,608).
Fisk et al. report a system for producing pancreatic islet cells from human embryonic stem cells (U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,831). In this case, the differentiation pathway was divided into three stages. Human embryonic stem cells were first differentiated to endoderm using a combination of sodium butyrate and activin A (U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,572). The cells were then cultured with BMP antagonists, such as Noggin, in combination with EGF or betacellulin to generate PDX1 positive cells. The terminal differentiation was induced by nicotinamide.
Small molecule inhibitors have also been used for induction of pancreatic endocrine precursor cells. For example, small molecule inhibitors of TGF-B receptor and BMP receptors (Development 2011, 138:861-871; Diabetes 2011, 60:239-247) have been used to significantly enhance number of pancreatic endocrine cells. In addition, small molecule activators have also been used to generate definitive endoderm cells or pancreatic precursor cells (Curr Opin Cell Biol 2009, 21:727-732; Nature Chem Biol 2009, 5:258-265).
Although great strides have been made in improving protocols to generate pancreatic cells from human pluripotent stem cells, there is still a need to generate a protocol that results in functional endocrine cells and in particular beta cells. Here, we demonstrate that a class of Ephrin ligands and sphingosine-1-phosphate or agonists of sphingosine receptor enhance production of endocrine cells and accelerate clustering of endocrine hormones and endocrine precursor cells.